


I'm Not the Way You Think I Am

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Piercings, Punk!Matsukawa, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: Feelings begin to bubble over when you confess to your friends, one of whom is your longtime crush, that you're a virgin.A re-imagination of Sabby's "Pretty In Punk" chapter fromA Study In Depravity.





	I'm Not the Way You Think I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Study in Depravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496000) by [SabbyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyWrites/pseuds/SabbyWrites). 



> Momo comin' back at ya with another fic between commissions!
> 
> Sabby herself gave me the blessing to write this, for which I am very thankful for. She and [Mari](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quillmind) also beta read this fic, so more thanks to them!
> 
> Check out the original [_Pretty in Punk_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6496000/chapters/15121075) chapter if you need a refresher. Otherwise, this story picks up from their Honesty Game, and things start to change from the original. Some of you guys know by now that I'm all about the first time sexy stuff ;)
> 
> Hold onto your throats and enjoy the ride!

You want to punch yourself for taking a bigger gulp of whatever the fuck that drink is. Maybe it doesn’t even matter. But you couldn’t help yourself. Your mouth and tongue just so happened to spill out the question without your brain so much even processing it.

“Tell me how many people you’ve slept with.”

“Seven,” Hanamaki answers right away. You raise your eyebrows and nod, like you’re surprised that he got seven people to get a load of his dick. Or get a load  _ from _ his dick, depending on how you look at it. You snicker to yourself.

Matsukawa nods, too. “Six.”

Your feelings for Matsukawa and the fact that he’s already slept with six people are set aside when the two turn to you, waiting for an answer. That’s when your body freezes up. It’s like you’ve become a corpse and not even a kiss from that handsome, tattooed and pierced prince sitting next to you can save you.

“Well?” Hanamaki asks, “Go on, how many?”

You swallow hard and take it upon yourself to answer truthfully. Stupid alcohol. “Zero.”

Just these two boys could wake up the entire floor with their shriek of the word “what.” They shake their heads like they’re experts specializing in you. Despite having grown up with them, there are some things you’ve been keeping from them and everyone else.

“No fucking way, absolutely not,” Matsukawa says. “How the  _ fuck _ would you be into choking if—”

“No personal questions,” you say bitterly as you snatch the bottle from his hands. You could throw up by taking another sip of this, but you don’t care and you do it anyway. “They have to apply to everyone.”

“Fuck the rules, I need to know—”

“She’s right. Let’s not fuck up the rules now, dude. We’ve been doing this for years,” Hanamaki says as he takes the bottle from you. He’s ready to drink but Matsukawa takes the bottle away and beats him to it. You think he might be drinking for a different reason now other than fun, but you try not to let it bother you too much.

“Fine,” he mutters before giving the bottle back to Hanamaki. “I pass. Makki can have my question.”

“Well, I guess I can’t ask if you sluts have done anal anymore,” Hanamaki jokes. “How about this—how often do you masturbate?”

You’re not sure how to feel about Matsukawa staring at you. It’s totally fine, right? It should be. Yeah, you two are still totally normal friends who know most of each other’s secrets. It’s fine.

 

It’s been two weeks since that awkward Saturday. Except you don’t think it was  _ that _ awkward. You know Matsukawa wants to grill you about your virginity, if you were actually telling the truth and if so how can you have a kink if you haven’t tried it out with someone. On that same note, you’d love to know which of those six lucky girls (or guys?) got to call him daddy. But maybe you don’t want to know that because it’ll just make you feel even worse about being untouched. The more you hear your closest friends talk about sex, though, the more you feel left out. Not that you should be, because you believe in not rushing into things and letting them just fall into place as they come and go. But still. Would it be weird to ask to be choked for your first time? Would it be weird to ask  _ Matsukawa _ to choke you for your first time?

Nope. Not the priority right now. You slam another dress against a top, hangers clacking against each other. You’re sure you’ve already been through your entire wardrobe twice and you still can’t find anything to wear for your interview this afternoon. It’s times like these when you wish you had more female friends, because you’re definitely not going borrow Matsukawa’s or Hanamaki’s button-downs.

A part of you wishes that Matsukawa were here. He probably wouldn’t be that helpful in picking out an outfit. Hell, he’d probably scold you for the thousandth time that you should own more black clothing. Black is for funerals, though, and you’ve beaten that into his head since high school. But that won’t stop him from saying so, anyway. You two could argue about that all you want, but you’d still want him here. Getting a job like this would be the first major step to getting exposed to the real world and what you want to do after college. In that respect, you’d like a cheerleader in your corner. A tattooed and pierced cheerleader. Who likes to be called daddy.

You settle on a peach-colored dress that you wore for a class presentation at the beginning of the semester. It has half sleeves and cuts off just above your knees, so it’s modest enough for a job interview. With some kitten heels and simple jewelry, you’ll look like a young professional ready to serve up solid ideas in staff meetings. Or, maybe, just large coffees and messages from various departments of the company.

With your makeup all set and your dress zipped up, the last thing you have to do is find some jewelry. Your boys like to make fun of you sometimes for having some unique little pieces in your box, like your chunky floral necklaces or your rings shaped like starfish and cats and other animals. As you set aside some of your more gaudy pieces on your desk, someone knocks on your door. 

“Yo! You can’t keep yourself cooped in there forever, Miss Innocent.” 

You roll your eyes and head for the door to open it up to a smirking Matsukawa. It should be illegal for him to have  _ that _ many tattoos and piercings on him and still have a smile like an angel. “What? I gotta go soon.”

He looks you up and down and whistles, letting himself inside and keeping his eyes on you. “Damn. Got another presentation to do?”

You brush off the fact that he remembered that and shake your head before you shut the door. “I told you and Makki. My interview is today.”

“Oh yeah, for the place where they’ll probably give you shit for being ‘just the receptionist.’”

“Issei,” you groan as you turn back to your desk and your jewelry box. “Don’t be rude.”

“I don’t work for them, so I can be as rude as I want.” He pauses and set his things aside, then leans on the desk next to you. “What’s all this?”

“I need a necklace to go with this dress,” you say as you nearly wince at some studded jewelry that makes you seem a little edgier but you’re made of nothing but softness. You know there’s something in this box, you can feel it—

In one swift pivot, Matsukawa puts a hand on the small of your back and leans in next to you, picking through a few of your necklaces himself. Your face burns bright and you don’t move away from the touch; in fact, it’s kind of nice to have him this close. Not that it should be weird to you; at some point, you two along with Hanamaki have sat on each other’s laps in high school like a bunch of idiots. You remember the look Iwaizumi and Oikawa gave you three.

“Here,” Matsukawa says as he holds up a very simple necklace with a silver, heart-shaped pendant. “Wasn’t this a gift from your mom?”

You’re going to have to ask about Matsukawa’s memory later when there isn’t all this sexual tension between you two. “Yeah. For graduating Seijoh.”

“It looks nice on you.”

You’re still red when you take the necklace from him and put it on yourself. You don’t need your cheeks to burn anymore if he tries to put it on for you. His hand lifts off your back once the necklace is secured. Turning to look into the mirror hanging on your closet door, you look complete. Matsukawa looks awfully cute standing behind you, too.

“Thanks,” you tell him. “You’re the best.”

“Oh baby,” he says softly, bending forward slightly so his chin rests on your shoulder, “you haven’t experienced the best just yet.”

You inhale sharply when his breath is so close to your face, hot and filled with all the more tension to make the room burst with it. With your stomach already in knots for this interview, you might as well tackle the one thing that might distract you from getting the job. “Hey. Issei.”

He’s still resting on your shoulder when he repeats what you say with your name in replacement of his.

“You don’t think it’s weird that I’m still…”

“A virgin?” he finishes. “Well yeah, ‘cause I still wanna know how you got into choking if no one’s ever done it to you.”

“Issei,” you groan again, turning around and folding your arms to look at him seriously. It’s not often you two are “serious.” In all honesty, you actually don’t even know of a time you two were serious about something. It’s all been sort of fun...up to this point. “For real. Is it weird?”

Matsukawa takes a step back from you and thinks about his answer. Like, actually thinks about it. The last time you’ve probably seen this look, he was looking at a menu full of French pastries and attempting to pronounce “dacquoise” while Hanamaki ordered two dozen cream puffs. There’s a strange pang in your stomach when he takes a little while and you contemplate just grabbing your purse and going to your interview without hearing his answer.

“Nah. It’s not weird at all,” he finally says as he mirrors your body and folds his arms, too. “And it’s dumb that you’re asking me, ‘cause what you do with your body isn’t my business.”

His noble answer nearly catches you off-guard, but you smile. “Unless we’re playing the Honesty Game.”

“Unless we’re playing the Honesty Game,” he repeats. “Now shut up and get to your interview. You’re gonna be late.”

You narrow your eyes and grab your purse from your bed. “Yes,  _ daddy _ .”

You don’t miss the way Matsukawa nearly slips and crashes onto your desk. The mess he would’ve made would have been well worth cleaning up.

 

You get the job. Somehow, Matsukawa’s reassuring statement about your body boosted a power in you that manifested when the HR staff asked you about a time when you had to resolve a conflict between you and other people. It was towards the end of the interview and after you asked your questions about the company’s benefits and opportunities for growth that you’re handed a shiny letter stating that you’ve been given the position. Granted, that probably means that you’re the only one who applied or they’re this desperate for a receptionist, but that doesn’t matter. You walk out of there, heels clacking on the concrete, with a smile so wide you think you’re going to burst.

For a receptionist job, however, they put you through the wringer. You have to schedule your hours between classes and studying and it leaves you hardly any time to hang out with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. It’s especially frustrating since you know you woke up something in the former when you called him daddy the day of your interview. Something dark and arousing and you really want to address it sooner than later.

It’s a Sunday, and you’re forever thankful that you get the day off instead of sitting at a desk for a single part-time shift waiting for a phone call that will never arrive. You’d love to see your boys right now, but this is going to be the only alone time you get in lieu of studying and being with your friends. You’ll text them later after you’re done relieving some of the stress that’s been weighing you down.

That stress feels a few grams heavier when you dig up your vibrator in your underwear drawer and find out that it’s dead. You’ve been meaning to change the batteries but getting off has been the last thing on your mind since you started working. No matter. It’s been awhile since you’ve used your trusty fingers, anyway. They definitely don’t vibrate at five different speeds and make you see galaxies in several planes of the universe, but you’ll make it work.

There are a few issues in your plan, though: the first being that you left your door unlocked. 

The second issue lies on your desk, where your phone vibrates and you completely miss three different texts from Matsukawa because you’re already started to push a finger in you: “Comin over to ur dorm. Haven’t seen u in forever and I miss ya. Hope ur not busy.”

The third and final issue is your outfit and position of choice for your solo session: you’ve got the top half of your clothes intact, but you take off everything else and spread your legs wide open while your back is against your bed and your pussy is pointed straight at the door.

You’re two fingers deep and soaking wet when you start to make noise louder than tiny sighs and catches of your breath. Not only do you think about Matsukawa wrapping his fingers around your throat, you think about Matsukawa fucking you senseless, using every part of his body to make you feel so good that you’ll never want anyone else to touch you.

“Oh daddy,” you moan as you bring your fingers out to rub your clit again. “Issei, please.”

You keep moaning his name, getting your fingers to work faster and faster, closing to coming if you just curl your fingers one more time—

The door flies open and you nearly scream, taking your fingers out and scrambling for your pillow to cover yourself up. Matsukawa stands in the doorway, smirking like nobody’s business and stepping in so he can lean on the now-closed door. “Well well, it’s nice to see you too.”

“What the fuck, Issei!” you yell, keeping your pillow pressed firmly over your legs. “Don’t you know how to knock?”

“I was gonna knock,” he says, slowly approaching your bed as if nothing just happened, “but I kept hearing you say my name and I figured you were getting off to me.”

“Exactly,” you say, “and that’s all the more reason for you to get the fuck out!”

“Why should I? I’m done dancing around all the bullshit.” He gestures to the pillow and your legs. “Now come on. Let’s see it.”

“Fuck no,” you say. “We’re friends and I—”

“You don’t wanna make it weird?” Matsukawa finishes for you. “Let me tell you something: it’s been weird. I’ve been wanting to be more than friends with you since high school. Even Hanamaki could see that, and he’s dumb as shit.”

You cry out again in frustration. “Issei—”

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way about me,” he continues. “Ever since we played that game, I keep thinking that you’re still a virgin because you’ve been waiting for me. And I feel like a  _ fucking idiot _ for never noticing it before. Am I right?”

This time, you’re at a loss for words. For a good part of your dating life, you kept telling yourself that the people you’ve been with were never good enough to take you home for your first time. You’ve always chalked it up to being a reason as simple as not being in the mood or that the timing didn’t feel right. Sometimes the person wasn’t all that great or the date was a total disaster. But the real reason why you haven’t slept with anyone until now is as plain (or, rather, as punk) as the man in front of you. 

None of those people were Matsukawa Issei.

He says your name to snap you out of your daze. “I gotta know. Have you been saving yourself for me?”

It takes another moment to gather your thoughts and the first thing you do is laugh. “You’ve got some balls to say that. But, uh. In some crazy, indirect way...yeah? It never felt right with anyone else.”

He sighs deeply, putting a hand to his face and running it down like he’s got years and years of apologies to give you. Looks like he just painted his nails with a fresh coat of black, too. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong besides walk in here without knocking.”

“I sent you three texts before I got here.”

“Oh.” You frown and shift in bed uncomfortably, grumbling. “Should’ve knocked, still.”

“So,” he says, now that he’s got his question answered and you two have somehow implied that you’re both into each other, “can I see?”

You tip your head to the side and side-eye him. It’s like he’s asking to see your shoe collection.

He whines out your name and taps his knee against the mattress. “I’ve been waiting— _ you’ve _ been waiting so long for this. Please. I wanna make this good for you. For  _ us _ .”

In spite of looking like the lead singer of a screamo band with indiscernible lyrics or actual music, you know that Matsukawa means well and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. Unless you asked. Given the desperation in his eyes and the twitch of his fingers, it’s more than clear that this is an opportunity that would probably only happen in a porno, and he’s sure as hell not going to pass it up.

You don’t think you’re going to, either.

Slowly, you slide the pillow off your thighs and spread your legs for him to get a perfect view. Your cheeks are on fire exposed like this. Not a single person has ever seen you this way and a small part of you is nervous that Matsukawa isn’t going to like what he sees.

It’s an irrational thought, because Matsukawa is already groaning and getting his knees on the mattress, right in between your legs. Out of impulse, you try to bring your legs together, but he’s quick and grabs ahold of your thighs to keep them pressed into your sheets.

“You’ve got a nice pussy,” he says casually. “Looks tight. What do you want me to do with it?”

There are a number of things you could say to him right now, but none of them comes to mind when you feel like your face is going to melt and you can’t even look him in the eye. You press your hands to your face, hiding a small sound of frustration because you want to tell him everything and nothing at all.

“Aww, aren’t you shy,” Matsukawa says, settling on his stomach and kissing your inner thigh. “Don’t be scared, baby. You want me to lick you? Or use my fingers? Tell me.”

“Just…” you bite your lip and moan softly when his thumb reaches your clit, rubbing idly and getting you wetter than you’ve ever imagined, “make me come, daddy.”

“Fucking hell,” he groans deeply, hot breath against your pussy to make you twitch along with his thumb pressing your clit. “You’re something else, you know that?”

Your laugh is quick before he gets to work on your thighs again, pressing soft kisses and moving up at a snail’s pace. It’s all soft lips and tongue until you suddenly feel teeth bite down on your skin. Hard.

“Ouch!” you twitch, jerking your leg and nearly kneeing him in the head. “Not so rough, fuck.”

“Sorry,” he murmurs. He kisses the bite mark that will force you to wear tights for the next week or so, but you can’t complain all that much. “Maybe you’ll like that after I fuck you a few more times, yeah?”

He continues to tease you, his thumb still on your clit and moving up and down while he opts for sucking hickies into your thighs, instead. You lie back and make yourself comfortable, enjoying the toned-down roughness and the kisses and all the noise he’s making between your legs.

What you’re not expecting is him jamming his tongue inside you, lips pressed to your wet pussy and sucking up what he can. You arch up and cry his name, grabbing a hold of his hair in one hand and clinging to the sheets with the other. That round, metal stud in the middle of his tongue is doing wonders inside you, sparking a thousand different nerves to make you squirm and buck your hips up to his mouth.

Moving his hand away from your clit, he adjusts and lets one finger join his tongue. You grip his hair and lift up even further, moaning louder and louder like your life depends on it. Someone’s likely already heard you on this floor, but you don’t think about that, especially when he adds a second finger to stretch you open.

“Fuck, daddy, yes!” you moan. 

He moans in response, his lips pressing so perfectly against you and then focusing on your clit to leave his two fingers pushing in and out of you. It only takes a few sucks and his tongue stud on your clit to have you coming like you’ve never come before. All those orgasms by your own fingers feel like absolute shit compared to how Matsukawa’s got his fingers perfectly pressed up to your g-spot, along with his tongue and his piercing to give your clit the best stimulation ever. Fuck five different vibrating speeds. Matsukawa has you humping his mouth and clinging to the sheets as your entire body feels like it’s going to be shot up into a euphoric heaven.

Once you calm down, he lets go of you and you do the same, pulling his fingers out and sucking them clean. “You taste good as hell.”

You can’t say anything except respond with a heavy breath, bringing your arms up to signal him to come up and give you a kiss.

When he does, it’s magical. You’re expecting him to shove his tongue in your mouth right away, but instead, he waits a second, feeling all the passion and intensity he’s been harboring for you for so long. He tastes like you and it’s not wholly unpleasant when you get to finally determine the kind of kisser he is. You don’t have a good description except for the fact that he’s a good one. A very good one. A hell of a lot better than your past partners who weren’t good enough to get you in bed just like this. That stud feels great in your mouth, as well.

Eventually, Matsukawa pulls away so he can get his and your shirts off. The piercings through his nipples look like arrows, but you don’t get a good enough look because he’s kissing you again, pressing his lips to your neck and making you moan again. His lips work his way down to your chest, unhooking your bra as he gets a good look at it.

“Cute,” he comments, and all you can do is giggle as he nips your skin just above your breasts. He’s a lot gentler this time than that nasty bite mark that’ll show up on your thigh. And yeah, you’re definitely going to want him to do that some more after your first few times with him. This is a good start.

Growing more impatient and steering away from the nerves you’re getting, you sit up and kiss him again, fumbling with his belt and trying to pull down these tight jeans of his. You can feel the bulge there, oh-so-prominent and sizeable and it’s just out of your reach when Matsukawa stands back up to get his pants off. Of course he’s wearing black boxer briefs that are tight and show off what he’s packing. 

You move closer to him and he smiles when you slide his underwear down. Your eyes widen and you cover your mouth to hide the squeak you let out as his cock springs free.

“What?” he asks, still smiling.

“I—nothing, I just—” you keep your eyes glued to his cock. “You’ve got a piercing.”

“Uh huh.”

“In your dick.”

“Yup. Do you like it?”

Normally, unconventional piercings like these make you squeamish, but now you’ve got to know what this Prince Albert feels like inside you. Matsukawa’s already got a lot of length to get in you; it’s time to factor in an actual metal hoop going through it.

Gingerly taking his cock in your hand, you stroke it slowly, tearing your eyes away from the piercing so you can look up at him. You lean forward to give the metal and the head a few kitten licks, kind of eager to find out how much you can take in your mouth. “I like it,” you reply as he lets out a low moan. “Can I suck your cock, daddy?”

“Fuck,” he draws out. You don’t wait for his answer as you start to wrap your lips around the head, sucking slowly and experimentally to test the waters. As far as you know, as long as you don’t use your teeth, you’re golden.

Just when you’re about to go down further, he shakes his head and pulls back, much to your surprise. “No no, baby. Lie back down. I wanna fuck you right now.”

You add giving head to the list of things you’re going to have to try with Matsukawa in the future. You’re definitely not opposed to being fucked senselessly now. There’s something in Matsukawa’s otherwise-lazy eyes that’s bursting with lust, so eager to fill you up and rock your hips so hard you won’t be able to stand straight.

He hovers above and gives you control for now, your hand still on his cock and stroking until you guide him inside very,  _ very _ slowly. You’ve got the piercing and the tip of his cock in you and you’re already arching up and moaning. His eyes are trained on you, watching your face contorting and burning as he controls himself and tries not to hurt you.

“Oh my  _ god _ , baby,” he growls, so close to being fully inside you.

You’re tight. Really, really tight. It’s going to take a solid few minutes of you two just lying there so you can adjust to the stretch and let any discomfort subside. The kissing and the soft words of help pass the time, and you like being filled just like this anyway. You know you’re going to like it better when he starts moving, but that can wait for a second longer.

“Hey,” he says in your ear after making those same little bite marks on your neck, “should I be worried about knocking you up?”

You snort, smacking his shoulder with the back of your hand as you wiggle your hips and determine whether or not he should start moving. “I would have said something before I let you shove your cock inside me. Which, by the way, feels fucking amazing.”

His laugh is deep, the sound resonating in your chest in between its heavy beats. “Fuck, you feel good. You ready, baby?”

One more kiss and you nod. “Fuck me, daddy.”

The snarl he makes sounds inhuman, which makes it all the more hot when he grabs onto your hips and starts to fuck you, nice and slow and hitting you even deeper with that piercing of his. You press your hands to his back and wrap your legs around him as he moves, opening you up further.

“You like that?” he murmurs.

“Yeah,” you moan. “Oh god, Issei, fuck—”

“Don’t call me that,” he sneers with one hard thrust that makes you tighten up. That one little slip gets you the thing you’ve been lowkey wanting the most.

His hand goes around your throat, barely pressing his fingertips against your neck so he doesn’t hurt you. Even so, you wrap your legs tighter around him, scratching across his shoulder blades at just the feel of his hand right where you want it. 

“Daddy,” you’re still able to say clearly. You release one hand from his back to put it over his around your neck, pressing his fingers until he gets the hint and cuts off your air supply in a strangely comforting manner. Combined with his thrusts that feel harder and harder, you feel yourself getting wetter and closer to coming again.

“Good girl,” he praises. “You’re taking daddy’s cock so well.”

Your moans become strained at this point, nothing but short breaths and cracks of your voice. Your request is soft, but audible. “Daddy. Touch me.”

“Anything for my baby,” he says, his other hand releasing your hip to rub your clit furiously in circles. The change in angle makes his hold tighter than you like. You’re thankful that he understands that via your rapid tapping against his fingers.

Matsukawa is relentless. The bed bangs into the wall with every thrust, his skin slapping against yours and his piercing making your pussy pulse. He goes faster with each utterance of  _ daddy _ , hits your g-spot just right, rubs your clit to the point where you make him tighten his hold around your neck once more so that you’re coming on his cock. Your moans are almost non-existent as you shake vigorously from your orgasm, your hand on his wrist holding tightly to enjoy the ride. He keeps fucking you as you come, his increasing speed an indication that he’s close too.

“Good girl,” he praises again, removing his hand from your throat so he can hold onto your hips once more. “You felt so good coming on daddy’s cock. I’m gonna fill your tight little pussy up.”

You’re free to moan as loud as you can again, holding on and making more scratches over the dragon on his back as he pounds into you and comes at last, spilling inside you while you latch your nails on his skin. His moans fill the entire room and ring in your ears, sounds so guttural and raw and powerful enough to make your bones shake within you. He kisses and bites your skin once he empties out, working his way from your tits to your neck and then to your lips.

“How’s that for your first time, huh?”

“Mmm. Better than I expected,” you mumble.

He grins and slowly pulls out of you, the sudden air leaving you empty and a bit whiny. There’s a mess between your legs you’ll have to clean up, but not until you get ample time cuddling up to Matsukawa, lying on his back and putting his arm around you so you can rest on his shoulder.

“I hate to brag,” he muses, “but I  _ am _ good in bed. You just got a taste of what daddy can do.”

“Shut up,” you say, your slap on his opposite shoulder weaker this time as you smile and settle next to him. You’re both sweaty and warm, but full of all those feelings that have come to full bloom in such a short amount of time.

“So I guess you’re okay with me taking you out tonight,” he says after a few moments of silence. “That’s kinda why I wanted to come over. Thought we could finally, you know, do all that couple stuff.”

“Oh, Issei,” you blush, tipping your head up to give him a kiss. It’s not rushed or heated or in the midst of mindless fucking. There’s an emotion you two share that flows between your lips, and the two of you don’t need to say anything to know that it’s there and present and it feels so, so good.

“Or maybe not,” he says once he pulls away from you. “We should check if you’re able to walk, first of all.”

You laugh and hide your face in his neck, ready to fire your comeback. But your thoughts are mangled again when the door suddenly opens and you hear another familiar voice.

“Holy shit, did you guys hear—WHOA!”

“Makki, what the fuck!” Matsukawa shouts, jostling you from his side to sit up and chuck a pillow at the door. It slams shut before it can hit Hanamaki. Matsukawa looks down at you, eyes wide and unsure what to think of this situation.

“Can you believe that guy?” he says. “Shithead didn’t even knock.”

You roll your eyes, shaking your head and smacking your other pillow to his stomach. Hanamaki’s never going to let you and Matsukawa live this down. And you’re totally okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> On a more serious note, be sure to talk to your partners about kinky stuff, especially with kinks like choking, beforehand! Safety first, kids.
> 
> Also, please lock your doors and be aware of your environment before getting it on.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and pastel clothing are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr ](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
